A conventional mounting device for a disk drive such as a hard disk drive, floppy disk drive, or CD-ROM drive in a computer chassis includes a bracket. The bracket provides a means of connection to the disk drive as well as to the chassis. A typical arrangement is to employ screws to connect a drive to the bracket. The bracket is in turn connected to the chassis by screws, mounting rails, hinges, or the like. The primary disadvantage of such conventional devices is that screws must be used, either directly or through the bracket, to connect the disk drive to the chassis. Insertion and removal of screws is time consuming and cumbersome due to the work space restriction and accessibility limitations existing within a typical chassis.
In a more modem arrangement, portions of a bracket are inserted into one or more of the threaded holes of the disk drive to secure the disk drive. An example of such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,293. In that patent, a first, detachable bracket is inserted into one section of a second bracket that is connected to the computer chassis. The detachable bracket locks into another part of the second bracket which is connected to the computer chassis. Additionally, the bracket is inserted into the threaded holes of a disk drive to secure the disk drive. The drawbacks of such an arrangement are that multiple brackets are used and that one of the brackets is detachable. Multiple brackets require greater resources to manufacture and implement. Also, because one of the brackets is detachable, it can become separated from the other bracket parts during manufacture or maintenance. To add additional security to the arrangement of the '293 patent, a supplemental tab on the computer case cover is provided. The tab engages the hook that releases the second bracket when the cover is secured in place. Consequently, there must be careful coordination between the cover and the hook in manufacturing and mounting the respective parts.
There is a need for an apparatus and method that simplifies the connection of disk drives to a chassis. An acceptable apparatus would provide for quick and efficient engagement and disengagement of disk drives during manufacture and maintenance. To enhance the ease of operation of the apparatus, no screws or tools should be required to add or remove a disk drive. An apparatus is needed that reduces the number of parts that are required to connect a disk drive to a chassis. The apparatus should also secure disk drives to prevent disengagement of disk drives without the need for close manufacturing tolerances.